


Miss Keisha?

by TheFoundingFuckups



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Vines, and Cuteness, just vines, not related to any of my other fics, thomas jefferson is a memelord, written because I couldn’t sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoundingFuckups/pseuds/TheFoundingFuckups
Summary: Alex falls off of the bed.Thomas gives him the response he didn’t know he needed.





	Miss Keisha?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping and it could be considered crack so please don’t judge me

”SHIT-“

Alex hit the ground in a tangle of blankets and flailing limbs and laptop. Thomas glanced across to the other dorm bed, giggling once he saw Alex lying there looking utterly defeated. 

Thomas didn’t even know how this had happened. All he knew was that he was going to take advantage. 

“Miss Keisha?”

Alex’s eyes widened at Thomas’s words and he looked up from the ground to see Thomas grinning down at him. He knew that look. It never meant well. 

“Thomas, no-“

”Miss Keisha?!”

Thomas couldn’t hide his snickering now. Alex’s expression of horror was too perfect. Alex was too damn perfect. 

“Thomas, NO-“

”OH MY FUCKIN GOD, SHE FUCKIN DEAD!” Thomas screamed, collapsing onto his own dorm bed in a fit of giggles. He couldn’t see Alex anymore, but he could practically feel him rolling his eyes, could almost see the exasperated smile on his face at Thomas’s reference. Poor Alex had to live with Thomas’s constant Vine quotations and his nonstop change.org petitions to bring Vine back. 

Quite honestly, Thomas didn’t know how Alex put up with it. 

Thomas heard Alex pull himself to his feet, and soon enough, Alex was sitting on top of a lying down and still-giggling Thomas. Alex grinned down at his boyfriend, who was adorable and perfect and his entire  _world_ but also completely insufferable. 

“You want to play that game?” Alex asked, a certain playful tone in his voice clueing Thomas in to the fact that he meant well. Thomas nodded, a few more chuckles escaping him. 

“I do!” He exclaimed, smiling cheekily up at Alex. Alex rolled his eyes, but even his feigned air of exasperation couldn’t stop his smile. He leaned down until his lips were brushing Thomas’s ear, until he could feel Thomas’s heartbeat speed up against his own chest, and whispered:

“...saw you hanging out with Kaitlyn yesterday.”

Thomas fucking LOST it. 

“R-REBECCA IT’S NOT WHAT YOU THINK-“ he practically screamed, his laugher slightly distorting his words. Alex sat back up, assuming his position atop Thomas’s hips, and finished the Vine. 

“I WON’T HESITATE, BITCH!” He wailed and started  _tickling_ Thomas. 

Thomas actually fucking  _screamed_. 

He started writhing under Alex’s fingertips as they danced across his stomach, strings of curses and pleas falling from his lips as Alex just laughed because his boyfriend was so fucking  _cute_ , he didn’t deserve Thomas, what the fuck. 

“It is Wednesday, my dudes!” Alex cheered through his own giggles. Thomas somehow managed to get a horrible screech out through his laughter and that set Alex off, too. He completely lost it and stopped tickling Thomas, throwing his head back so he could just  _laugh_. Thomas seized his opportunity and sat up, allowing Alex to continue straddling him, and started tickling him with no fucking mercy. 

Alex  _screeched_ and started trying to get away from Thomas. His efforts were fruitless, however, and Thomas kept him firmly ensnared in his embrace as he tortured him with tickles and more Vine references. 

“I LOVE YOU!” Thomas screamed, his finger digging into Alex’s side. Alex wailed and arched away from it, gasping for air in between his laughter. 

“BI-I-ITCH-“ Alex managed to respond, nearly crying now as Thomas’s fingers roamed _everywhere_. 

“I AIN’T GONNA NEVER STOP LOVIN’ YOU!” Thomas prompted, finally stopping the tickles and letting Alex take a deep breath before finishing the Vine. 

“BIIIIIIITCH!” Alex screeched, dissolving into giggles once he had fulfilled his obligation to the Vine gods.

Thomas couldn’t help but kiss Alex softly, even if they were both laughing into it. Eventually, their laughter died down until they were just making out and smiling into it and enjoying each other’s company and _loving_ each other. 

Thomas finally pulled away for air and rested his forehead against Alex’s, refusing to open eyes he didn’t realize he had closed. For a few moments, they just  _breathed_ , reveling in the fact that there was another person right there, another person breathing the same air as they were, another person who  _loved_ them.

The silence stretched on for what felt like hours, and it was comfortable, and it was refreshing, and it felt _complete_. 

Like it was just  _them._

Like they never needed anyone else.  

“...wHeN WiLL yOu LeArN-“

”I swear to fucking GOD, Thomas, LET ME LOVE YOU IN SILENCE FOR A FEW GODDAMN SECONDS-“

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on my phone so please excuse any spelling errors
> 
> Also it’s short as fuck oops sorry
> 
> Comment and give kudos plz :)


End file.
